Friends InDeed
by ShadowxLoner
Summary: After the battle with Daemon Spade, the Shimon family decided to stay in Namimori. Meanwhile, Reborn takes in a student: The Amicizia Decimo. Fates entwined, the three families delve in further to their families' past. Caution: Oc family and characters.


**Topic: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Title: Friends InDeed**

**Summary: After the battle with Daemon Spade, the Shimon family decided to stay in Namimori. Meanwhile, Reborn takes in a student: The Amicizia Decimo. Fates entwined, the three families delve in further to their families' past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But the OCs and storyline is mine:)**

* * *

><p>"Cheers to Sawada and Kozato!" Ryohei shouted, holding his glass up high.<p>

"Hey! You are not supposed to drink wine! Put that down!" Koyo shouted back at him.

"It's juice! Not wine!"

Tsuna and Enma could only look at their guardians bickering and laugh. The battle with Daemon Spade had drawn to an end, with the Shimon family and Ryohei released. Now, the Shimon and Vongola family is celebrating their victory and the Shimon family deciding to stay on in Namimori.

_Everthing's all fine again…_ Tsuna looked around and notice his other guardians hanging out with their counter-parts: Gokudera chatting with Shitopi-chan, Rauji playing with Lambo, Yamamoto talking to Kaoru about baseball, with Julie listening on them. _Chrome and Hibari aren't here again._

Then, he noticed her, Kyoko Sasagawa, sister of Ryohei, leaving I-pin and Haru, walking towards him at that instant.

Enma saw and smiled, "Tsuna-kun, I have to go check on Adelheid. In case, her battle with Hibari-san got too far."

Tsuna looked unbelievingly at Enma, "No, you can't"

Enma just smiled back, "Good luck with her."

Tsuna could only blush.

"Tsuna-kun…"

He turned around, looking into Kyoko's eyes.

"Are you okay with Reborn leaving like that?"

Tsuna looked down on the ground, remembering what had happened a few hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback start<strong>

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I will be taking in another student."

"What?" Everybody looked on in shock.

"Well, Tsuna have officially became the Vongola Decimo. It should be time I step down."

Tsuna could not believe his ears, Reborn leaving?

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"Yea, he does have a duty to the new student's family. As what I heard…"<p>

"Okay… Er, Tsuna-kun, thanks for saving my brother."

Tsuna sighed in relief, _I was afraid she wanted Ryohei out of the family…_, "It's no problem… He's my guardian after…"

Tsuna could not finish his sentence as Kyoko pecked him on his cheeks and walked off.

He unconsciously touched that cheek where her lips were at. _What was that about?_

* * *

><p>Then, Yamamoto got everybody's attention and disbanded the party, as it was getting late and they have school tomorrow.<p>

Tsuna was walking home alone. Yamamoto has help his father with the cleaning up stuff while Gokudera and I-pin was currently chasing Lambo around, for some reason. Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru went home together while the Shimon family had just turned around the corner to their apartment. Reborn disappeared as well.

_It's been so long since I've walked home alone. _Tsuna thought of those days, when he had no friends, still silently admiring Kyoko at one corner. _Everything had changed since Reborn came, surely things will change when Reborn leave._

* * *

><p>He opened his house door, to be greeted by his mother. "Ah. Tsu-kun. Reborn came home alone, why didn't you come with him?"<p>

"Reborn's still here?"

"Of course~ He's in your room…" She was cut off by Tsuna running up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>I might have a chance to say goodbye.<em> He opened the door, only to see Reborn in his pajamas.

"Eh-hhhh! Aren't you going off or something like that?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "Who said that?"

"You were taking in another student! You said that!"

"I said I was taking in another student, I didn't say I would leave."

"What? You are staying in Namimori?"

"Of course, in your house too."

Tsuna smiled, as he looked at Reborn walking to his hammock and fall asleep. He himself went to bathe and changed into pajamas. Soon he was fast asleep too.

* * *

><p>"Transfer students?" Tsuna asked. The three of them, he, Gokudera and Yamamoto was walking to school together.<p>

"Yea, Jyuudaime. I heard there were three of them…But I don't know where they were from…" Gokudera explained.

"Maa. That is interesting. Think they will be interested in joining baseball?" Yamamoto grinned.

"At least, it's three of them, not seven. We don't have to worry about another family coming to cause trouble. " Gokudera reasoned, but somehow, Tsuna could feel his intuition opposing his reasoning.

* * *

><p>"Namimori eh! Shinjutsu Nuvola is back!"<p>

* * *

><p>Shinjutsu is one of my Oc characters and part of the new family. So, what do you all think? Anything that can be changed? Review please. :)<p> 


End file.
